Prank-A-Thon in Precursia
by Imagination Gamer
Summary: Jinx always seem to question Jak's behavior when he's with his old friend. Now, he decided to question her to find out why Jak treats her differently from everybody else. Rated for language and violence
1. The Gang's Doubt

_Imagination Gamer: I know it's a bit early for April Fools, but my characters don't care what day it is. I've watched funny shows all day and I suddenly remembered what I typed on my iPod. Now, I'm gonna type it out so you guys can have a nice early April Fools laugh._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game or its characters. I do own my OCs though and these events.**

_**The Gangs' Doubt**_

I was talking with the guys at the bar as I was cleaning the dishes and serving them drinks as usual. I was telling them of me and Jak being friends and constantly pranking each other with outrageous pranks.

"Jak and I have been friend's ever since he was a pre-teen and I was in short pants." I explained, "But, we constantly pull pranks on each other that sometimes puts us at each others throats."

"Surely you and Blondie don't do stuff like that anymore." Jinx answered.

"Yeah, he seems kinda serious to be the pranking type." Mog point out.

I laughed and said, "Clearly you've never seen him when he's with me. I don't know why, but he's almost like his old self when he's around me."

"Old self?" Grim asked.

"Back before he was in the Prison Fortress he was a lot nicer, friendlier, funnier, and lighter." I answered while reveling in the old memories of Sandover Village.

The guys just stared at me like I was nuts because they've always known Jak to be quiet, serious, and dark.

"You guys don't believe me, huh?" I asked as I was taking the memory chip out of my watch which records everything that goes on around me. I often use it to 'look back' on old memories.

The 'men' all shook their heads in disbelief at my claims. I smiled and got a video camera out as well as a screen to show them a few videos of my pranks.

"These pranks are from his time in Haven City, guys." I explained as I inserted the chip into the camera.

They just nodded in doubt at my claims that Jak can still act like his old self at times.

"Let's see where are you..." I muttered as I searched the chip for the memory.

The guys were whispering to each other and I caught Jak's name a couple of times. So, I guessed that they are voicing their doubts to each other.

"There you are!" I shouted when I finally found it, "This will prove you guys wrong about him."

I pressed the button to turn on the camera and started to play the clips of pranks.

"Since I can't squeeze in _all _of our pranks I decided to pick three that each of us did to each other which I considered the funniest." I explained, "But, they each rank from good to better to the best prank that each of us pulled on each other."

The guys nodded slowly as the clips started to play in very good quality because I recently bought the camera.

* * *

_Imagination Gamer: I'm gonna show you three pranks that Jak and I pulled on each other that ranges from good to better to the best prank that we pulled on each other._


	2. My Pranks Upon Jak

_Imagination Gamer: Here are the pranks that I pulled upon Jak that range from good to better to the best prank that I've ever pulled on him._

**Disclaimer: If only I did own the game, huh? Well, beggars can't be choosers.**

_**My Pranks Upon Jak**_

My pranks upon Jak are really crazy which made it difficult to pick three that I considered truly funny. Yet, I managed to pick which was about as easy as pulling teeth from Dark Jak having a toothache. They range from good to better to the best prank I've ever pulled on Jak which I rank from earning the best reaction from him.

* * *

_**Horrible Hosedown**_

The good prank that I pulled involved a late Jak, a hose, and Ben at the window.

Jak usually gets up about as early as a farmer for obvious reasons. But, this time he slept in enough to the point that he was late for work. So, I decided to give him a wake up call he won't forget in a long time.

I snuck in his second story bedroom and Ben climbed up through the window to hand me a firehose that he borrowed from an old friend to take part in the prank on Jak. But, he considers it risky because of Jak's _certain abilities_.

I grabbed the hose, told him, "Turn it on full blast when I give the signal. Oh, and prepare to run like mad hell after I hose ol' Jak down."

He nodded and climbed back down to the valves to wait for my signal. He was snickering the whole time because he hasn't pulled a prank like this in a while.

I snuck up to the sleeping Jak who was trying to get comfortable in his old bed and I had the hose primed to spray him down. I made a noise like a homing pigeon which is the signal.

Ben heard the signal with his hi-fi hearing and turned up the valve until he can't turn it anymore. This caused the water to rush up the hose, up the house, through the window, and into the room.

I held my ground as the water sprayed really hard and soaked Jak to the bone. He started screaming and making half drowned gasps as he was trying to get up to see what the hell happened. A pipe could've busted for all he knows. I was laughing like a hyena as poor Jak was getting super soaked. The sheer force of the water quite literally punched him in the chest and knocked the goggles right off his head that he fell asleep in.

Ben climbed up the vine wall and looked through the window to see if the prank worked. It turns out that it did and he started laughing as Jak was trying to get up to get out of the array of fire, but he keeps slipping on the water that soaked the bed and falling on his face.

I felt that he had enough and told Ben to turn the water off. Ben climbed down, turned the valve, and shut off the water which was a mistake because Jak was pissed off.

"I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted angrily and started chasing me all over the room.

"Calm down Jak!" I yelled, "Calm down! Remember your temper!"

I leapt out of the window before he could grab me. I heard incoherent rants from him as I ran down the street. He angrily slammed the window shut so hard that it cracked.

* * *

_**Cooking Up Trouble**_

This is my better prank that involved a hung over Jak, four people with cooking utensils, and lots of chaos.

Jak recently celebrated his 18th birthday on my ship: _The Red Fang _and he had a little too much to drink because he was in the bar, passed out on the floor, dead to the world.

I saw him on the floor dead asleep and I decided to pull a prank on him that'll put the whipped cream and feather trick to shame. I got three of my friends in on it.

Daxter, who was holding a pot and a wooden spoon, grinned like a demon.

Ben, who was holding a pan and a spatula, snickered like snakes hissing.

Jinx, who was holding two pans, said, "This is gonna make Goldilocks so pissed!"

"I'll say!" I laughed while holding a cookie sheet and a metal ladle.

We all snuck up really close to him with our utensils at the ready, turned the lights off, and they all waited for my signal.

"Now!" I shouted, which was the signal to make lots of noise.

Everyone started banging the utensils loudly and we were running around Jak banging the pots and pans. We were banging them so hard that our hands started to hurt and we were banging them so loudly that it over powered Jak's screams and his choice words.

Jak quickly shot up looking as mad as a Metal Head with a toothache. He quickly switched on the light's and saw us. Before we could react, he pushed Ben down which made him drop his pan. But, he was holding onto the spatula. He stomped on Daxter's tail which made the poor otsel cry out in agony and drop his pot and the spoon. Jak pushed Jinx into the bar which caused him to fall over the bar head over heels and his pans clattered onto the floor which seemed to increase Jak's anger because he had me up against a wall and I dropped my cookie sheet and my ladle.

He grabbed me by my shirt, lifted me up, pinned me against a wall, and shouted with acid in his tone, "Try something like that again after I've drunk too much and I'll knock you into next year!"

He threw me down roughly, causing me to fall on my back. The angry Eco warrior stomped out of the bar in anger with a pounding headache and a ringing in his ears.

"Sheesh," Daxter shouted while rubbing his tail, "have a Yakow!"

I was too terrified to laugh at Daxter's joke because I feared that I almost ended up on the receiving end of his claws. His eyes went black for a moment there and his voice didn't sound right either.

* * *

_**Firecrackered Up**_

My best prank involves a sleeping Jak, firecrackers, and his bed.

I saw Jak's old bed and saw kids playing with firecrackers in the streets which gave me a brilliant idea for Jak. Let's just say I figured out what to do with the lifetime supply of firecrackers that I won in a rigorous contest.

"Well, they won't last that long when I'm through." I snickered.

I went home and got the forty boxes of powerful firecrackers and carried them to Jak's house via a Hellcat Cruiser that I 'borrowed' from a careless Guard.

Jak was away on several missions from Torn, so I didn't have to be as sneaky when I carried them into his home. I messed around with wires for a bit and rigged the boxes to a controller that'll cause them to go off at the push of a button. I carried each rigged box into Jak's room and placed them all under Jak's bed.

I hid in a closet until Jak came back by nightfall. I heard him get a shower, moan about how rough the missions were, and get into bed to have a well deserved night's sleep. I also had Jinx with me to video tape the whole thing and post it online to really hurt Jak's pride. I had to quiet him down a few times because he was starting to get excited which I don't blame him for, but I don't want to wake Jak and ruin the prank.

I waited until about an hour before Jak has to wake up and I prepared to push the button to really wake Jak up.

"Get ready to start filming Jinx." I snickered, "This video is gonna get a lot of hits!"

Jinx turned on the video camera and started filming the event. Before I pushed the button I decided to make a joke.

"WAKE UP AND SMELL THE GUNPOWDER!" I shouted before I pushed the button.

What I shouted woke Jak up. He looked around, saw me with a button, and Jinx with a video camera all in a fraction of a second.

"Hey!" Jak shouted at us, "What are you two up to?"

But, before he could get up I pushed the button which set off all forty boxes of Eco-charged firecrackers! It was a huge light show of green, blue, yellow, red, purple, and white. The power of the firecrackers destroyed Jak's bed, singed the walls, and sent Jak flying through the roof screaming like hell.

_In the Wasteland, Kleiver was working on a vehicle when he heard a scream in the wind, "What the hell was that?" he asked himself._

I was laughing like hell as the firecrackers died down. I managed to compose myself and look up through the roof to see if Jak wasn't sent into orbit. But, I saw that he was hanging onto his TV antenna for dear life. Jak's clothes were half burned and his skin and hair was covered in smoke. Me and Jinx were laughing at his misery which made him look down at us in anger.

"Did you get all that Jinx?" I asked in my mirth.

"Yep, I got the whole thing!" Jinx laughed, holding up the video camera.

Finding out that he was being filmed pissed Jak off so much that he was dangerously close to darking out.

"Man! I can't believe he fell for that!" I shouted, "Imagine what the Underground will think when they see this online!"

Thinking about what the others will think of this was the last straw with Jak. I heard him growling and sparks of Dark Eco which made me very uneasy. I looked up and saw that he darked out and looked ready to pounce at me!

"_**I'M GONNA KILL** **YOU!**_" he roared before he leapt off the TV antenna about to land on me.

I rapidly signaled Jinx to turn off the camera with the classic 'cut' hand sign. He turned off the camera just as it caught DJ wrapping his arms around me in a chokehold looking about ready to bite me. But, I broke free and ran for my life with him at my heels and Jinx calling the Underground to try to stop Jak before he makes a scratching post out of me.

* * *

_Imagination Gamer: Those are the three pranks that I ranked in order from good to better to the best. Now, for the elaborate pranks that Jak pulled on me._


	3. Jak's Pranks Upon Me

_Imagination Gamer: Now for Jak's pranks that he pulled on me which most would consider unlikely for him to do. But, if your friend constantly pulls pranks on you and you're like Jak would you let them bug you or would you do something about it?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game sadly. But, I do own my OCs and these events.**

_**Jak's Pranks Upon Me**_

Jak never lets me get away with it though. He almost always tries to get me back when he can with pranks that are more elaborate than mine. Since I react the same way every time he pranks me I'll rate this from good to better to the best based on how elaborate the prank is that he pulled on me.

* * *

_**Rude Awakening**_

This is Jak's simpler prank that was good in how elaborate it was because it involved an advanced use of his Dark powers.

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed having dreams of Sandover as usual. Apparently, I must've overslept and Jak must've been bored because he thought it would be funny to wake me up in a whole new way that would put the use of a scary mask to shame.

Then again, he could've done it to get back on me for introducing him to pots and pans.

He also must've really upped his practice on his 'certain abilities' because he only changed his facial features which is not as easy as it sounds because he struggled for weeks to get it right.

He snuck up to my bed, changed his facial features, looked directly at my peaceful face, and roared loudly which scared the Eco out of me.

I screamed, leapt into the wall, and fell on my bed flat on my face which made Jak laugh so hard that he couldn't concentrate on his powers and he was back to normal. Well, Jak normal anyway.

I pulled myself up, saw Jak laughing at me, and I glared at him so hard that if looks could kill he'd be in the deepest circle of hell in a nanosecond.

He saw me glaring at him and slowly stopped laughing as nervousness about what I'm gonna do to him took over.

It took all of my willpower to not grab my staffs and knock his block off with them, but it didn't hold out very long.

"It was just a joke." Jak explained, trying to calm me down. But, that only made it worse.

"That's it!" I shouted as I blurred across my room, grabbed my staffs, and chased Jak out of my house by whacking him in every part of him that I could hit.

When he ran down the street I screamed, "AND STAY OUT!" before slamming the door in anger.

* * *

_**Outdoor Resting**_

Jak's elaborate, but classic prank was better than the last one and a bit more malicious on his part. It involved me sleeping, my bed, and Jak's use of his increased strength.

I picked the night to wear the new pajamas Tess got for me that was pink with otsels, yakows, and kanga rabbits on it. It was embarrassingly ugly, but quite comfortable.

I fell asleep on my new queen sized bed that was very comfortable with my favorite stuffed animals all around me which I often use as pillows. The sheets are a blood-red and the fluffy covers are a royal blue with the Eco elements on it which is a gift from Jak on my birthday.

I was fast asleep with my sleep mask on that's green and says, "Good night!" on it. The mask covers my eyes entirely. They even cover my peripheral vision which made me vulnerable to surprise.

Jak snuck in after I got deep in my sleep and smirked when he saw a glimpse of the pajamas I was wearing.

"_Okay, Jak, what you're gonna do might get youself killed._" he thought to himself, "_But, worth it to get back at her for nearly killing me with those damn firecrackers!_"

He snuck up to my bed and checked to see how deep I am in my sleep. He tried poking at me which did nothing. He shouted loudly and I didn't even stir. He smiled at that a bit too evilly for comfort. It was threatening to turn into a grin, but he restrained himself.

He stretched himself a bit and cracked his knuckles before he grabbed the edges of my bed and pulled with half effort which caused the bed to move a lot more easily than he expected which startled him into stopping. He took a moment and remembered that he's stronger than most men twice his size and face-palmed himself for forgetting something that he uses all the time.

He took a deep breath, grabbed the bed when I stopped stirring, and he pulled with less effort so the bed will move slow enough for me to not suspect anything. When he got out of my room, he slowly lifted the bed up so I won't suspect it, and walked slowly down the stairs. He stopped quickly every time he hears me moan or when the stairs creak.

When he got to the front door he put the bed down gently to catch his breath and get the bed through the door without waking me.

After resting for a few minutes he dragged the bed out the front door and carried it out of the forest, into the gardens, and into the bazaar which is the most popular area in the city. He left me there to sleep the whole night.

When morning broke I woke up smelling fresh air and fruits, feeling cold air, hearing people laughing, and I tried to open my eyes to see what's going on around me.

When I opened my eyes I saw sandy ground, stands, stone buildings, and lots of strange items. I quickly realized I was in the bazaar.

"Huh? Wh-what?!" I asked surprised, "H-how the hell did I get here?!"

I realized that people could see my stuffed animals and tried to cover them with my covers. Before I could cover them up completely I heard a familiar voice laughing at me.

"Still playing with stuffed animals?" the rough male voice asked in his mirth.

I looked and saw Jak wearing a cloak so no one will recognize him. But, I did and I was pissed because I knew he had something to do with this.

"Well, have a good morning." Jak laughed, "You sure can sleep, I'll give you that."

He ran off to get away from me because I was so pissed and he felt it radiating from me.

"I'm gonna get you!" I shouted at him.

I leapt out of bed to chase after him, but that revealed my embarrassing pajamas which made me squeal with embarrassment. My face turned as red as Red Eco, I ran back to my bed, and covered myself and my animals as best I could.

I was stuck outside for hours before Jinx helped me drag my bed back home during the night. I was so pissed that Jak would do such a thing to me. But, what do I expect from someone who has a tendency to use elaborate pranks at times.

* * *

_**Jak's Fun House **_

This is Jak's extremely elaborate prank that involved my house, several tricks, and me ending up in the sick bay!

I left my house for a few days to complete several missions from Torn. When I left my home unguarded Jak snuck in with several tools, various items, and dangerous equipment.

There were lots of strange noises going on in the house and lights flashing several times. There was buzzing, sawing, crackling, hammering, and clicking noises going on in my house.

The noises stopped and Jak walked out with only the tools and smiling like he was about to enjoy himself tremendously.

Jak hid the tools and decided to stay in my house to see what'll happen when I try to get in my home.

"Let's see how she likes being on the other end of the prank after what she did to my Blaster." he muttered.

I came back home after Jak snuck into my house snickering like he did something really bad.

I tried to walk up the stairs, but someone seemed to have iced it because I slipped head over heels, rolled down the stairs, and landed hard on my back.

"Ohhhhhh..." I moaned when I noticed the iced stairs, "Wh-who the hell did this?"

I just shrugged it off when I recovered, took off my shoes, used my certain powers to turn my pores really sticky, and just simply walked up the steps. I changed my feet back to normal, put my shoes on, and stretched myself to fix my back.

I grabbed hold of the door knob to open the door, but something was wrong.

I sniffed the air and murmured, "Hmm... something's cooking. mmmmmm, kinda smells like..."

Before I could finish I saw smoke billowing and looked at my hand. It was burning like I was touching a stove that's on full blast and it wasn't long before my screwed up nerves got the message.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed grabbing my burnt hand, "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!"

I heard snickering coming from my house, I looked around in anger for the prankster, and resorted to shouting.

"Who's in there?!" I demanded, "Whoever's doing this you're in a lot of trouble!"

"_Don't I know it._" Jak thought to himself.

I just huffed at the lack of response and decided to try to get in from the back to see who's doing this.

I felt the door knob and saw my hand was not burning up. I smiled at the fact that the knob wasn't harmful. But, when I opened the door I was in for a surprise. Someone found a way to rig a Vulcan Fury to my door and it started firing at my head wildly which scared the Dark Eco out of me.

"AHH!" I shrieked in a panic, "Fall back! Serpentine! Zig-zag! Duck and cover!"

The gun's firing seemed to have stopped when I slammed the door. I looked at the bullet holes in my new clothes and snarled at whoever is doing this. I ran to the door and kicked it open which caused the gun to fall. But, it fell on its trigger and fired all over the kitchen which hit the lights, table, window, and barely missed me. When the gun finally ran out of ammo I was beyond pissed at whoever's doing this to me.

"Where are you!" I shouted, "When I get my hands on you... I-I-I'll hit you so hard that you're gonna need a new face!"

Suddenly, a mallet came out of nowhere, pounded me, sent me flying out of my home, and into a tree.

When I came to I was really angry for someone keeping me out of my home.

"Next time this guy tries to get home," I threatened, "I'll do the same thing!"

I tried to get in by going into the cellar that leads into the basement. But, there was an unpleasant surprise there too. The stairs leading down was riddled with banana peels! I slipped down the stairs and bruised places I didn't even know I had. I looked, saw the peels, and looked at them with disbelief.

"Banana peels?!" I asked in annoyance, "That is so cliché!"

I pushed the peels back up the stairs and got through my basement door without incident for the most part.

It was too dark for me to see two feet ahead of me. I saw a light and tried to turn it on, but I was in for a shock. The second I turned the light on my shoulders felt hot for some reason. When I realized I was the one lighting the way I started to panic. I saw a bucket of water and poured it on me. But, instead, it _really_ fanned the flames.

"AAGGHH!" I shouted while rolling on the ground to stop the flames from searing my flesh.

When I managed to stifle the flames I was more burned up inside than outside, "That does it!" I shouted, "I'm gonna murder this guy!"

I saw the stairs leading to the inside of my home. I tried walking up the stairs only to realize that there's super glue on my stairs which forced me to take off my boots, my leather leggings, my socks, and use my abilities to walk barefoot through the glued up mess. But, I was in for another surprise because when I was nearing the top I felt extreme pain, heard sizzling, and smelt burning flesh. I looked down, saw my feet melting to the muscle, and my nerves got the memo at this point.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**" I bellowed while falling like a tree, down the stairs, and onto my back.

"FOR THE LOVE OF..." I shouted in anger when I got up on my burned up feet.

I realized that I'm not gonna try that again and limped out while grumbling to myself in Precurian. When I left the basement I forgot about the banana peels, slipped, and fell flat on my back. I bounced back quickly, got up, and climbed up the stairs while slipping and sliding the whole way up.

When I made it up I was madder than Dark Jak in a room full of guards and I screamed, "When I get my hands on this idiot prankster he's gonna wish he's dead!"

I saw an open window, laughed, and said, "Looks like that prankster didn't count on everything."

I limped to the window, perched on the window, looked around, and jumped inside. But, I was greeted by another foot-injuring surprise. I stepped on a bunch of lightbulbs, pine needles, broken glass, and Jak's old Christmas decorations. I screamed loudly and fell on my rear.

"_**AGH!**_" I screamed, "_**I'M GONNA RING HIS**** NECK!**_"

I managed to get the glass out of feet, get up, and avoid the rest of the traps. I sat down on my chair to relax and put my feet up. But, the chair suddenly _ate _me and spat me out in the kitchen where the knives came to life and started jabbing and stabbing at me. I ran out of the kitchen only to be tarred by really hot tar and covered in enough feathers for the tar to not show. I looked up to see eggs falling and they splattered onto my eyes which blinded me. As I was running blindly I felt a glove snap onto my head and a cone with strings snap onto my mouth.

"Who's doing this!" I screamed while running blindly through the living room and into the bathroom.

I got tripped and fell into the bathtub where I was being scrubbed roughly to the point that I was coughing bubbles, watered down to the point that I would drown, and scrubbed down by towels to the point that I would suffocate!

"I can't breathe!" I whined after getting toweled down which revealed severe burns under the tar that got washed off.

"How about a little mouth to mouth!" I heard a familiar voice laugh.

I got the towel off my face and saw Jak grinning like a demon at me. I was so mad at him that smoke was coming out of my ears.

"Jak! It was you?!" I screamed in question.

He smiled and nodded. I could tell he was trying desperately not to laugh.

"I really need to get you away from those Home Alone movies" I groaned.

"Why try? I always find them." He laughed, "How does it feel to be on the other end of a prank?"

I growled like an animal and reached out to wring his neck, but after going through all that hell, I was in a lot of pain. Something went crack and I fell flat on my face. Jak looked a bit worried and felt that he overdid it again.

"I'll call the hospital." Jak told me while dialing on his communicator.

The emergency cruiser came and took me to the hospital for minor burns and broken bones for a few days.

* * *

_Imagination Gamer: Those were extremely elaborate weren't they. Let's see how Jinx and his gang reacted to this._


	4. Reactions and Questions

_Imagination Gamer: Let's see how that loud mouth Jinx and his bumbling gang reacted to how Jak acts around my OC who he has known for years._

**Disclaimer: I know the drill, I don't own the game and I don't want to be sued. Get it? Got it? Good!**

_**Reactions and Questions**_

When I finished showing Jinx and his crew the videos of me and Jak pranking each other they didn't know what to think because they always thought of Jak as a no-nonsense, serious, quiet man who probably never laughed in his life. I knew better because I knew him since he was twelve. The Dark Eco may've changed a lot of things about him, but some things about him that he tends to hide never change.

"Who woulda thunk?" Jinx muttered to himself.

"Well, if you actually pay attention to Jak when he's around me then you would know a few things about me and him." I shot.

"Like what?" Jinx asked.

"Like the fact that he acts almost like his old self to those who knew him before he wound up in prison when we talk or play around which I can barely get him to do these days." I explained, "That should tell you that I've known him longer than I let on to most people that know of Jak who ask why."

"How would that tell him that?" Mog asked.

"If you pay attention, you would see that I speak to him skillfully and I almost always appeal to his better nature which would tell you..." I pointed out.

"Uhh, that you... know him well?" Jinx guessed.

"Yes, which also tells you..." I pointed out.

"That you've known him a long time." Grim finished.

"Exactly." I sighed, "Is he the brains of the group?"

What I asked made the others glare at me a bit, but Jinx's group doesn't scare me. They never did scare me and never will. But, they are a bit scared of me especially Jinx.

"Why would Jak prank you after you prank him?" Jinx asked confused.

"Revenge." I answered simply.

"Normally, he would try to kill us for doing things like that." Grim pointed out while showing me scars that he got from pissing off Jak by pulling a prank on him.

"Well, if he tried that on me," I reminded, "he would end up in the sick bay for quite a while."

"So, the only way to get you back for pranking him is by outwitting you?" Jinx guessed.

"Exactly." I answered, "But, that is also difficult and he has to come up with very complex pranks that even I would fail to avoid."

"That explains why his pranks are more complex than yours" Grim realized.

"Yep," I told him, "it does explain the complexity of his pranks."

Suddenly, my communicator rung with the chorus of "_It's Not Over_" I knew who it was of course.

I answered my communicator and asked, "What do you want Torn?"

"I want you to get over here now!" Torn shouted more in panic than in anger.

"Wh-why?" I asked when I caught the panic in his tone.

"Remember when you kept telling me not to piss Jak off?" he asked.

"He blew his fuse again didn't he?" I asked realizing what he was talking about.

"That happens _every time _he loses his temper?!" he shouted in question.

"_Every _time unless you can calm him before his eyes turn black." I explained.

I heard an angry roar in the background and Torn yelling in fright.

"Save the briefing for later!" he screamed, "Get over here NOW!"

The signal went dead after I heard the roar overpower Torn's yell.

"I-I gotta go and help Torn with something." I explained to the guys.

"Okay." the four answered at the same time.

I grabbed my staffs and ran out of the saloon to 'borrow' a zoomer and high-tail it over there to stop Jak doing something that he'll regret for the rest of his life.

**The End**

* * *

_Imagination Gamer: It's not like me to end a story in a cliff hanger, but it's not much of a cliff hanger since it was already explained that she knows each one of DJ's moves. So, we all know how it all turns out._


End file.
